


A Birthday Celebration

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: A Whole New World Of Adventures [1]
Category: Constantine (2005), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Benny Lafitte, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Remy LeBeau, Body Worship, Bottom Benny Lafitte, Bottom Remy LeBeau, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dominance, Double Oral Female Receiving, F/M, Flirting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Growling, Language, M/M, Magic, Male Oral Receiving, Mention of Past Violence, Movie/TV crossover, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Orgy, Palm Slicing for Magic, Powers Use During Sex, Pussy Worship, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Top Remy LeBeau, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mention of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Today is your birthday. Waking from your slumber, you realize that today is not going to be as ordinary as you originally thought it was going to be.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alarm clock goes off… which would normally be fine, but you know you didn’t set it. Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader  
>  **Pairings:** none for this chapter  
>  **Warnings:** none for this chapter

You wake to the sound of your alarm blaring. _Odd._ You don’t remember setting it. Today is your day off, and you were planning on spending it pampering yourself. Everyone you know is busy with life stuff, having already sent you cards and presents. So today was just gonna be you with your thoughts… and possibly the bathtub and some scented candles. Maybe binge something on Netflix or catch a movie marathon.

You stretch your arms and legs and reach for the button to turn off the offending device. Looking down at the table as you reach and tap the off button, you notice an envelope. On it is your name in very fancy script. It looks like it was penned by hand, but you don’t recognize the handwriting. Curiosity gets the best of you and you open it.

Inside are several smaller envelopes. The one labeled “Open First”, is on top. You open it and inside is a card with a silhouette of a birthday cake on it, done in watercolor. You hum in appreciation. Someone else in the house must have brought it into your room, before they left for the day.

Inside of the card is what appears to be an invitation. You scowl. Who would send you a birthday invitation to someone else’s party, on your birthday? _Seems a bit rude._ You keep reading. On the line labelled “guest of honor” is your name. _Okay, this is strange._ Someone you don’t know is throwing you a birthday party. You look through the stack of envelopes to find the one with a big number 2 on the front.

Opening it, you realize there is a bunch of confetti and a letter. The confetti is a mixture of what appears to be different items that hint at the fandoms you are part of. Some are people, others are more obscure. This makes you smile, as you dump it on your bed and throw it up in the air and watch it flutter back down. You know you probably look like a child, but you love stuff like this and no one can see you anyways so why not have some fun with it?

The letter describes the point of the contents of the envelope. This is sort of a mini scavenger hunt. You are to follow the instructions in the letters and at the end of the adventure, there is a prize.

The first instructions are to get up, get dressed, tend to any bathroom needs (whichever order is best for you), and go downstairs. Once down there, you are to open the envelope with the number 3 on it.

You move to the bathroom, perform your morning ritual, and head to your closet to look for something to wear. Inside, you find an outfit on a hanger with a note “wear me”. Not your usual choice for day-off clothes, but you shrug and put on the outfit. It is sort of business casual. You find the matching boots and put those on.

You gather up everything you’ve opened so far and you head downstairs. Once in the kitchen, you open the appropriate envelope. It instructs you to eat a hearty breakfast. One that will give you a lot of energy but not be too heavy on the stomach. Once that’s done, it tells you to open envelope number 4.

You fix yourself some of your favorite foods along with a pot of coffee. You pour yourself a cup, enjoying the quiet of the morning, thinking over the envelopes.

While you drink your second cup of coffee, you look over the letters you’ve already opened. Each one seems to be written by someone different, and each page has initials in the corner. You find this interesting. The invitation seems to have the same initials as all the letters you’ve opened so far. They line the very bottom of the page. You don’t remember them being there when you opened the invitation, initially. The first letter has “Dr. S.R.” in the bottom corner. The second one has “D.W.” in the corner. The note on your clothes has the initials “R.M.” on it. Letter number three has “S.W.” in the corner. The gears start to turn, as you mull over what the initials could mean.

Eagerly, you finish your breakfast and open letter number 4. Inside is a map. It looks like a map of your neighborhood, with some added streets. The new additions are where you are to go. At the bottom of the map are the initials “K.J.” This is the last thing to open so you are hoping that once you get to where the map tells you to go, you will find more clues.

Heading to the door, you pull on your coat, and reach for your hat. Pinned to it is a note that reads “Don’t forget me!” with the initials, “J., MH”.You smile at this and put the hat on your head.

Before walking out the door and locking up, you check to make sure all the letters, notes, and envelopes are in your bag. You aren’t sure you will need them, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. You adjust your scarf and take a few steps down your walkway. The wind seems to have changed, and isn’t as biting as usual for this time of year.

This makes you smile. It seems like even the wind wants to be helpful, as you make your way closer and closer to the prize at the end of your adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	2. A Familiar Back Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow the clues to a familiar back alley. You are also greeted with a familiar face. He guides you further into your adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader; _Supernatural:_ Benny Lafitte  
>  **Pairings:** Reader & Benny  
>  **Warnings:** language; _Supernatural:_ mention of show canon violence- brief mention of Benny’s second death; brief blood mention- palm cutting for a spell; allusion to sex related stuff

As you neared your next destination, you notice that the houses are beginning to change shape. Where you know houses have always been, they are turning into brick buildings that resemble old store fronts. Their windows dark, as if waiting for their owners to come and open up for the day.

You want to stop and look in each one, curious as to how they got here. You know they showed up just today, because they were not here when you drove through the night before. It is as if the neighborhood has transformed into part of some back secluded part of any generic city.

The part of you familiar with TV shows and movies that start out this way wants to run back home and hide in your bed. This is how people die in the first five minutes of every show… by ignoring their gut and pushing forward with whatever weird scenario has sprung up. But the part of you that is curious and ready for adventure shoves those feelings aside. You have a feeling that if these letters were meant to cause you harm, you wouldn’t feel as if reading them feels familiar somehow… like you can almost hear the voice of the person who wrote each one. They almost vibrate with the energy of their authors.

Rounding one last corner, you come face to face with a familiar alleyway. The graffiti on the walls feels out of place. This is the place where your heart broke over the loss of a favorite minor character. Sniffling, you swallow the lump forming in your throat at the memory.

“This is almost cruel,” you say to yourself, while looking around for your next note or envelope. You don’t have any more to open and your map has left you with no more clues.

“How you think I feel, darlin’?” a familiar, rumbling voice asks from a darkened corner. The sun doesn’t quite reach this part of the street you are on, and the farthest corners are even more shaded than the rest. You gasp, startled from your thoughts.

You stand still as a very familiar shape starts to move out of the shadows. “When I was asked to do this part of the journey, I almost backed out. I really wasn’t too keen on revisitin’ the place where my best frien’ chopped my head off.”

You cringe at his words and walk up to him and bring your hand up to his cheek. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Benny. I cried when I watched it. You both deserved a better parting of ways.”

He nuzzles your hand and makes a sound like a rumbling growl. “Thanks, darlin’. It always amazes me when humans mourn us monsters.”

You want to say something. Want to protest that he isn’t a monster. But he is a vampire and you decide that though he meant it in a self depreciating way, you don’t think “monster” is necessarily a bad thing, in his case. You just smile at him, hoping your expression will convey what you feel in your heart, towards the man. You want to stay like this, standing close to the very large wall of Cajun man, enjoying the feeling of his hand over yours, cupping his face. But before your heart beat a full cycle, he lets your hand go and steps back, breaking the magic of the moment. He smiles, warmly at you. You see, what you think is, a twinkle in his eye. Something like a spark of joy.

“Alright... You came for an adventure, and I’m gone guide you from here. Come on, sugar, we burnin’ daylight.” He smirks at you, with a crooked smile.

Walking up to one of the walls, he cuts his palm. Counting three bricks up, and two across, from a painting of a small trash can, Benny places his bloody palm on the correct brick and utters the words  _intra me_. With a flash of light, the bricks begin to shift and move, until there is a doorway.

“This is some Harry Potter shit,” you say in awe.

“Darlin’, you have no idea,” Benny laughs while licking his palm and letting the wound heal.

He holds out his hand and you take it, stepping over the threshold. As soon as you are on the other side of the wall, it's as if reality itself has warped. The bricks move back into place and time seems to be moving at a whole new way.

Currently, you are walking through what appears to be any ole alley way in Generic Big City, USA, but the further you walk, the more you realize just how true your Harry Potter comment is.

You pass by familiar shops, all related to the Harry Potter universe. All in the order they are suppose to be, all selling what they are meant to be selling. People in all manner of dress are walking around, carrying on as if it was any other day. Dotted in between and behind these shops are buildings you don’t recognize as first. But upon further inspection, you realize they are places from other stories. This isn’t just Diagon Alley. This is also a place for every store, shop, bar, and restaurant in every story you could ever think of.

You want to stop in every building and look around. You want to open every book. You want to talk to every person. But Benny doesn’t let go of your hand, and he doesn’t stop walking.

He looks over his shoulder the third time he has to tug on your arm, and smiles. “Sugar, you can look around later. We don’t have time to stop. Otherwise we will be late for a very important date.” He chuckles to himself, as if he’s made a joke. You are too distracted to fully register what he was saying and you let him lead you further away from the crowded alley.

Eventually, the cobblestone you are walking on start to give way to something less solid and the walls of the buildings are slowly growing closer together. The grass then slowly gives away to carpet, and the rooftops touch, forming a ceiling. With the sun disappearing behind walls, and the temperature changing, you finally notice that the things around you are quite different than they once were.

You shiver as your nerves falter and you almost lose your footing. Benny, sensing your anxiety, walks closer to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I got you,” he reassures you. His breath fans across your face, making you shiver for an entirely different reason. You blush when he sniffs the air and looks down at you with a knowing smirk. His grip around you tightens, as he continues walking you to your destination.

After what seems like hours, you come to the end of the hallway. In front of you is a door. Benny lets go of you and pulls a fancy key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. The two of you walk through and you are greeted by several more doors, lined up forming a very large circle. The door you just walked through has vanished.

On each door is a gold plate with an engraving. You walk close to one and it reads “Left for The Jolly Roger. Right for The Black Pearl.” Another reads “The Emerald City”. You keep going around the room. The more you read, the more the doors seem to keep appearing. Some of the doors seem to lead to two different places, much like the two ships.

Benny, looking down at his watch, grabs your hand, and leads you to the one that simply reads “Tea Party”. A grin slowly bubbles up from your toes and blossoms on your face.

“No fucking way!” you exclaim.

“Yes, love, now come on. Don’t wanna be late.” as he tugs you through the door, after unlocking it with the fancy key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	3. Welcome to the Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration is had. Some shameless flirting takes place. Benny teases you some, leaving you wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader; _Supernatural_ \- Benny Lafitte, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel; _Once Upon A Time_ \- Jefferson the Mad Hatter, Regina Mills, Killian Jones; _Constantine movie_ \- John Constantine; _BBC’s Sherlock_ \- Sherlock Holmes; _The MCU and X-Men Universes_ \- Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker, Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Professor Charles Xavier, Remy LeBeau; _Criminal Minds_ \- Doctor Spencer Reid  
>  **Pairings:** Reader & Benny, Reader & Remy  
>  **Warnings:** shameless flirting, hinting at sex

As you walk through the door, there is a huge contrast in lighting. You shield your face with your hand, and squint your eyes, as the sunlight filters through the trees above you. Benny seems unaffected, as he leads you through the long archway of trees. You wonder how the sun isn’t bothering him. His type of vampire doesn’t burst into flames but they do need shade, since the sun makes them uncomfortable. You think the sunlight here might be different than in his universe…

Your thoughts are interrupted when Benny stops walking and you promptly walk into him. You whine a little as your body makes contact with his, feeling his muscles ripple under your touch, bracing so he doesn’t fall over.

“Darlin’, if you wonted to hold me, you just have to ask.” You can hear the smile in his voice as you turn a bright shade of crimson.

You fumble for something to respond with but it all comes out as gibberish. Giving up, you shake your head, leaning it against his back. You sigh and you go to walk around him to see why he stopped.

“Now hold on a second. Can’t spoil the surprise jus’ yet.” He stops you and covers your eyes with his hands. You note how surprisingly soft they are. Your body moves, without your consent, as you press your back to his front.

Benny hisses in surprise and you feel… something twitch against your backside. You quietly whine under your breath.

“Mmmm as much as I like this, we got somewhere to be, love. You gotta stop doin’ that or we ain’t gone make it to the party. And I really don’ wanna disappoint our guests. We got time for this after, though, if you still want.”

You wiggle against him for good measure, not trusting your voice. He groans in your ear and nips it with his teeth. “Now, sugar, behave yourself and I’ll reward you later.”

You shiver and he nudges you forward, urging you to walk. You let him guide you. The cool air of the tunnel of trees gives way to deep warmth of an open space. You tilt your head and Benny lets you. He chuckles as you sun yourself like a cat. He swears he can hear you almost purr under your breath, as the sun soaks into your chilled skin.

“You ready, darlin’?”

“I’m tempted to turn back around into the trees and do something extra naughty with you, where everyone can hear us but no one can see us, but I guess we can go to the party.”

Benny growls under his breath as the front of his body rubs against the back of yours. He leans down and whispers in your ear, “Your filthy little mouth is stirring things in me, chère, that I haven’t felt in a long time. We are definitely gone have some fun later.” He runs the tip of his tongue across the shell of your ear, before gently nipping the flesh there. He loves the way your body reacts when he does this.

Clearing his throat and breaking the spell, he says a little louder, so the others can hear him “Let's get this show on the road”, and slowly removes his hands so your eyes can adjust to the change in light again.

You blink rapidly, to try and clear your blurry vision and you nearly fall backwards as you take in the view in front of you. Thankfully, Benny was still standing close to you and catches you and keeps you on your feet. Your breath hitches as your senses are assaulted on all sides. You gasp, despite yourself.

As your vision adjusts, you take in the view. In front of you is a very very long table. It is adorned with cakes, various drinks, and all sorts of things too pretty to eat. The table is surrounded by chairs, most of them occupied. The ones that aren’t, do have owners and you suspect that they are only empty because the occupants are otherwise mingling with the others.

Benny ushers you to a chair. It isn’t at the head of the table, but really there can’t be a chair there because the table is deceptively round. It should be oval shaped but time and space bend here so it isn’t something you try and wrap your head around. You suspect that if you tried, you’d only induce a headache.

Benny sits next to you, scooting his chair so close to yours that his knee bumps yours. You smile up at him, as he looks down at you, seeking your approval.

All you can really think about is how beautiful he is. Something in your expression must have given him the answer he was seeking because he smiles warmly at you again.

Breaking the spell of the moment, Benny checks his watch and clears his throat. “Time to get this party started,” he says, with a smile. You all but swoon as the light makes his eyes sparkle and the creases next to his eye crinkle just right. He caresses your cheek, and then loudly claps his hands getting everyone’s attention. It happened so fast you aren’t even sure he touched you at all.

The conversations around the table abruptly end and everyone finds their seats.

“Friends, family, ladies, gentlemen, persons of indeterminate gender, and others, our Guest of Honor has finally arrived. Jefferson, if you would direct the tea pourin’, and Dean, if you would direct the food servin’, I will direct the present givin’!” He claps his hands again, as if to drive the points home. Before walking away to direct traffic, he leans down and whispers in your ear, “I can’t give you your gift in polite company, chère. But I’m gonna give you a taste of it a little later.” Before you can respond, he’s already too far away.

Behind you, a table appears, and next to it, a large trash bin. You assume it is for wrapping paper.

Jefferson is the first to walk up to you, so he can attend to his duties. He hands you a large hat box. Inside is a hat of unimaginable beauty. Complimenting your hair and skin tone perfectly. It suits your taste in fancy clothes, and you know you have something to wear, the next time you are invited somewhere formal. You bow your head and thank him. He grasps your hand and kisses the back of it tenderly, before walking away to help serve the tea.

Behind him, a line started to form. Everyone who brought you a gift, slowly filing into place, to wait their turn.

Next approaches Regina Mills. A large clothing bag in her hands. “Miss (Y/L/N), you may want to stand, for this. It is rather long.” She smiles at you. You unzip the bag and almost fall back into your chair. Inside is a dress that matches the hat that Jefferson gifted you. It is your perfect size. Compliments your hair and skin perfectly, and you tell yourself “Say ‘perfect’ one more time” because it is. “Jefferson and I worked together to make a matching set for you. The hat and dress will change shape, size, and color, to suit your needs, taste, and any physical appearance changes that take place. This is the default design.”

You carefully zip the bag back up and lay it on the table. Once it is safely in place you all but run to Regina and wrap your arms around her like it is your saving grace. “Thank you so very much. It is absolutely gorgeous.”

She smiles, kisses your cheek in a fond manner, and returns to her seat. You catch Jefferson’s eye and he winks at you.

John Constantine walk up next, and gifts you a priceless artifact that lets you find whatever realm you need at any given time so you can find your way back to your favorite characters. Like Jefferson, he kisses the back of your hand before walking back to his seat.

Killian Jones gifts you an antique compass and spyglass so you will never get lost. He caresses your cheek, after you hug him, and departs with “You deserve the best, love”, and smiles.

Sherlock Holmes plays a song for you on his violin… one he wrote himself. He doesn’t allow you to thank him, but bows and walks away with a glimmer in his eye you’ve never seen before. He only smiles to himself when he thinks you can’t see him and that was the best gift he could give you because that little smile is so beautiful.

Stephen Strange gifts you a key to his sanctum so you can have a quiet place to study. All you have to do is hold the key, and think about wanting to visit with him, and a doorway will open and portal you through. You look from Stephen to Sherlock and swear they could be brothers. But before you could entertain the thought, Stephen is wrapping his arms around you and his cloak is… his cloak is patting your bottom. You jump back and start laughing. Stephen looks mildly taken aback before he realizes you are batting away the groping “hands” of his cloak and turns to scold it while it tries to float off and away from its master.

Steve Rogers gifts you a gorgeous piece of art he drew himself. It is a portrait of the two of you in a warm embrace. This makes you blush as you stammer out your thank you to him. His ears turn pink. He waits for Bucky to give you his gift, so they can walk back to their seats together.

Bucky Barnes presents you with a metal flower made from a very large bullet casing. “I made this after I shot it out of the sky with my sniper rifle. I kept it a very long time, hoping to gift it to someone special. It is older than you are. I tooled it a little so the edges aren’t rough.” He kisses your cheek. Steve wraps his arm through Bucky’s and they walk back to their seats, leaning into each other like they have secret to share. Both look so happy. You can’t help but grin. As Bucky and Steve walk away, Jefferson passes by them. The three stop and Steve almost does a double take. Jefferson winks at them and Bucky looks as if he is fit to burst into laughter. Steve punches Bucky lovingly on the shoulder and they continue on their way. This causes you to laugh out loud, startling a very adorable little mouse nibbling on a tea cake near your hand, who squeaks at you very loudly, in protest. You gingerly extend an index finger, petting it reassuringly. It goes back to its snack, grumbling under its breath.

Peter Parker swings up to you from somewhere at the other end of the table, using the nearby trees as places to anchor his webbing. He gifts you something to help with your writing. One part magic and two parts science, it resembles a book and it records your dreams and passing thoughts to use for your stories. “Mr. Stark and several of the Inhumans helped me make it,” he tells you. You hug him in thanks and he walks away blushing and so flustered he forgets about swinging back to his seat.

A loud voice announces, “Loki, God of Mischief, Lord of Lies, son of…” and is cut off by an even louder voice… “ _Would_ you get on with it, Brother! She knows who you are! Can you believe this guy, announcing _himself_?” followed by a boisterous laugh. You hear a groan and a very annoyed “Very well” as a green mist makes its way to you. Out of it steps the God, himself. Loki presents you with a gold bracelet that appears to be a snake. He explains that when you are in danger, the snake will come alive and become much larger, to protect you. You embrace him and kiss him soundly on the mouth. To which his brother cheers loudly. You both blush and he walks away with a little pep in his step.You smirk to yourself, quite pleased.

You are taking a break from opening packages, and sipping your tea, waiting for the next person to arrive. As you are sitting here, looking off at nothing in particular, something sleek and metal makes its way to you. You look up, focusing your eyes. It is a very fancy wheelchair with a very large X on both large wheels. The man in the chair is bald and you smile warmly at him. “Charles!” you greet him, brightly. He smiles wide at you, extending both his hands. You place yours in his, and he brings them to his lips like he is greeting an old friend. You then lean down and wrap your arms around his shoulders and he leans into you. “Happy birthday, (Y/F/N). I’m so happy to be here with you.” Charles Xavier’s gift to you is one that is deeply personal. You kneel in front of him, and he presses his forehead against yours. He slowly restores the missing memories of your childhood. The happy ones. Memories from long ago, of your dad boil to the surface. Events you only dreamed about, that faded fast, after waking. Your smile deepens, as the long forgotten memories paint beautiful pictures in your mind’s eye. “Thank you, Charles. That means so much to me”. He kisses your forehead and wheels away.

You sit back in your chair, and bask in the glow of the warm feelings that wash over you from the day you’ve had so far. You know you’ve been here for hours and hours already, opening gifts and interacting with people. You also know that time will pass differently at home and when you return there, it will be as if no time passed at all. You take a sip of sweet tea that never seems to get warm, the ice never melting, and take a bite of something that looks like roses but tastes like strawberry shortcake. You hum in approval.

As you finish your snack, two bodies approach. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Wanda smiles warmly at you, and Pietro leans down kissing your cheek. Before you can blink, he presents you with a small box. Inside the box are what appear to be wedding bands. Wanda, feeling your confusion, explains. “We are twins, and because of this, and because of the experiments done on us, we are basically soul bonded. Closer than your typical twins, we both can literally feel each other’s heartbeats. I always know where he is in the world, and he is the same.” Pietro picks up where Wanda left off, without missing a beat. “Most humans can’t do that, so we thought that when or if you find someone you’d want to be that close to, this would be the perfect way. They can be worn as wedding bands, or if your soulbond isn’t a romantic one, they can be worn on any finger. They adjust in size and when both of you are wearing them, you can feel each other’s heartbeats and know where each other are.” “They are made of Vibranium, infused with my magic. When you wear them, they will glow red, much like my magic does,” Wanda finishes. “That is amazing. Thank you!” You aren’t sure what else to say. The rings are truly a very thoughtful and personal gift. You stand and embrace the two of them, tightly. They walk off, arms linked, the air around them swirling with Wanda’s magic, sending out happy vibes. You sit back down and brush your fingertips over the rings. A flow of red, washes over them where your fingers make contact, and then subsides. You close the box and set it on the table in front of you.

As the twins walk away, a figure saunters up. He bows, takes your hand, and kisses the back of it like you are old lovers and he is reliving a wonderful memory of the coupling. This causes you to turn a deep shade of red and your body heats up. “Hello gorgeous. When Benny told me this shindig was for you, I decided to dress in my best finery.” Remy LeBeau steps back and extends his arms in a dramatic manner, as if presenting himself to you and you take him in. He’s wearing a black satin top hat, with a belt of red just above where the brim starts. The rest of his ensemble is a three piece thing with coat tails. The coat is a fancier, tailored version of his light brown trench coat. The jacket underneath is black satin. The vest is a deep shade of red. The shirt is also black, but not as deep as the hat or jacket. He isn’t wearing a tie and the collar of his shirt is open down to the edges of the vest, revealing a thick dusting of chest hair.

Your jaw all but hits the floor. “I figured I’d go with something classic,” he says with a smirk. You aren’t sure what to say but you are pretty sure you are drooling a little. He steps closer to you and your breath hitches. He leans down and whispers in your ear, his lips brushing your skin there “My gift cannot be given just yet. You must wait for it. I will be joining you and Benny later tonight.” His lips brush your cheek. You want to respond but you aren’t sure what to say. You do notice that he doesn’t go back to his original place at the table and pulls up a chair next to yours. You want to faint.

Spencer Reid walks up to you, hands you a book of his favorite poetry, wishes you a happy birthday, with his hand on your shoulder. You touch his hand, squeezing it in thanks and he walks away with a smile on his face. You flip open the book, and inside he’s written a little note on the first page. “Beautiful words, for a beautiful soul.” - SR

Sam and Dean Winchester make their way to you, followed by Castiel. Sam hands you a leather bound book, with a dragon on the front cover. Inside is a catalogue of all the monsters they’ve encountered so far. The book should be really heavy but it surprisingly isn’t. Dean gifts you a small dagger. It has runes carved into the blade, handle, and leather sheath. “It is meant to fit between your boobs, behind the center thing in your bra. Sam helped with the symbols. They are for protection and keep you hidden from demons. Cas helped with the blade. It's made from an angel blade.” He gestures to you and you nod your permission. He slips the small dagger between your breasts, fingertips lightly brushing your skin, drawing out the necessity for them being there. You shiver a little and the tips of Dean’s ears turn pink. You almost want to tell him “more”, but Sam clears his throat and grins at you both. When Dean is finished, he looks up at you and makes a face that resembles that of a proud child, showing his mother a drawing he did. You stand and hug the three of them. Castiel presents you with a necklace. The chain is silver and the pendent is too. It is an anti possession symbol. “I made this from the remnants from making the blade for Dean.” He places it around your neck and it sits right above where the handle of the dagger pokes out from your cleavage. You hug him again. He blushes a little and hugs you back. Sam and Cas walk back to their spots at the table and Dean makes his way to wherever they keep carting in food from. You assume to is to make sure whatever dinner foods that are going to be served, are on time.

More people show up. More faces you know from the stories, TV shows, and movies you love, but it all starts to blur together. You aren’t sure how you are going to get everything back to your home or how you are going to explain all the new things to those you live with, but you are so happy at how the day is turning out, that you don’t care.

As the line winds down, and you finally get a break to yourself, you are lost in thought for a while. After what feels like an hour or more, Benny appears next to you. He claps his hands loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“Thank you, everyone, for bringing your gifts. Now that that is done, it is time for dinner! Dean, if you would?”

You hear from somewhere in the back, “Yeah, brother. Everything is ready.”

And with that, several people spring into action as food it brought out to the table, from the treeline surrounding the clearing where your party is being held.

All the food being set out has a something for everyone. Your favorites, and the favorites of all the people present. A smile plays on your lips at the beauty of it all. You sit back in your chair and wait for all the food to be placed. Once everything is where it should be, Benny sits down in his chair, looks over to Remy with twinkle in his eye, and announces “Everyone, dig in!”

You don’t know why, but this makes your skin heat up and you feel flushed. You begin to pile food on your plate and enjoy the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	4. Cajun Spice, and Everything Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner, Benny and Remy give you a taste of what’s to come after the party is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader, Benny Lafitte, Remy Lebeau  
>  **Pairings:** Reader x Benny, Reader x Remy  
>  **Warnings:** dominant overtones; smut: semi-public sneaky vaginal fingering, clit teasing, and orgasm

You are enjoying your meal. Almost everyone at the table is quietly eating. Every once in a while you hear a break in the silence as someone remarks on the quality of the food. But for the most part, it is the quietest dinner party you have ever been to. 

Benny is on his third glass of appears to be red wine, but you know it isn’t, when he casually moves his hand from his own lap to your upper thigh. He toys with the hem of your skirt that rests there. You don’t stop him, curious as to what he’s got planned. While you are focused on his hand, another joins it. This one is now resting on your other thigh. You look over and Remy is chatting with the doormouse on the table in front of him (so named because his body looks like an actual tiny door). Both seem riveted by the conversation. Remy’s face gives nothing away.

As if perfectly choreographed, they both lift the edge of your skirt. They only stop because the part of the skirt under your butt has stopped their movements. Without being prompted or asked, you slightly move your hips in order for them to continue. From anyone looking at the three of you, it just looks like you are shifting in your seat and they just have their hands in their own laps.

Benny hums in approval as the two of them pull the bottom edge of your skirt to the top of your panty line. Thinking they are going to pull your panties down or to the side, you are shocked when Benny hooks one of his fingers under the edge and gently rips the fabric as if the garment were paper. One of the many reminders that he is, in fact, not human. This makes you shiver.

Benny sniffs the air and groans under his breath. Both men caress your skin. Sometimes you feel their fingers brush each other and this makes you tingle, knowing that neither man is afraid to touch the other.

Bumping the legs of both men, you part your own. A grin forms on Benny’s lips. Remy still seems otherwise engaged and isn’t even responding to what he or you are doing. You wonder if this is how he always wins poker. His poker face is perfect and you want to sit on it. You know. For science. To see if you can break it.

You smirk to yourself at your little joke. Your breath hitches, however, when both of their fingers make their way to where your legs meet. Neither moving any further than that, both gently stroking your skin just above your clit, but not touching it. This causes you to whine under your breath a little. You know Benny can hear it, but you aren’t sure Remy can. You look down when their movement stills and you see Benny tap his index finger against Remy’s, as if giving him a signal. 

Instinct tells you to part your legs even more and Remy looks down at you as his finger brushes your clit and Benny’s gently moves further down, stroking your folds. You lean back in your chair and groan. Benny leans close to you and whispers in your ear, “Now now, none of that. You must be quiet, lest you alert the whole table what's goin’ on.” Remy chimes in, his lips brushing your ear causing you to shiver. “Chère, if you are a good girl, we will take this further once the party is over.” Benny makes a sound of agreement. You just nod your head, afraid to even speak.

With your nod of consent, Benny slowly slides a finger into your warm, wet, heat. You catch yourself before you gasp out loud. The only one who can hear this sound is Benny. He looks at you with a slight warning to his expression… but something darker washes over his features as he smells the scent of your arousal thicken in the air around you.

“Mmmm you smell divine, darlin’. I can’t wait to taste you later. Maybe, if you’ll let me, I may take a little nibble, as well.” You shiver in response. You aren’t sure if you’d let Benny bite you, since his brand of vampire doesn’t just have fangs. But the prospect of the  _ danger _ involved in such an act, intrigues you. 

Shifting in your seat, you move your leg closest to Benny, and put it across his lap, effectively trapping his erection between his own thigh and your calf. This allows him to slide his finger in deeper. He leans over you as best he can. To onlookers, he appears to just be talking in your ear. But really he’s pumping his fingers in and out of you in a rhythmic manner, causing you to sweat. You want to call out so badly. The heat building up even faster than it usually does, because you are in such a public place and any sounds you make would make it obvious as to what you were doing.

Remy’s finger is still rubbing your clit, adding to the fire building in your belly. You are so close now. Your hand grabs Remy’s wrist, pushing it against yourself, prompting him to rub harder. He leans into you and nips your ear with his teeth. Your slick is seeping everywhere and he runs his finger along your slit and brushes against the ones inside your entrance. Benny stills his movements so Remy can do what he wants. Toying with your folds, Remy continues to spread your slick around and moves back to your clit. With the new sensation of wetness touching your most sensitive spot, your unoccupied hand grasps Benny’s wrist. 

He looks down at you, to ensure that you want him to keep going. After nodding, he pumps his fingers harder, hitting the bundle of nerves on the inside. You feel your walls clench around his fingers and Remy speeds up his pace at your clit, rubbing the hood so he can apply more pressure and it not hurt. You nearly lose your composure when he does this.

Your grip on the two men tightens. You feel Benny thrust into your leg, rubbing his hard length against you. This causes you to hum in approval. Suddenly, you feel Benny change the angle of his fingers and his nails lightly brush against your nerves. You see stars as the coil snaps. Your eyes go wide and your nails dig into flesh. “That’s it, darlin’. Cum for me.” “You are so beautiful this way, cuming on his fingers.” You hear in both ears. 

Your senses are flooded as you fall over the edge of your orgasm and your walls clench and unclench around Benny’s fingers. Both men slowing their movements, letting you ride out your high, prolonging it just enough to leave you craving more, without being overwhelmed. As your breathing starts to slow, they work you through any aftershocks. Finally bringing you back down to earth, Benny is the first to remove his fingers from you. He brings them to his lips and tastes you. Remy, not wanting to be left out, gently slides a finger inside you, and slides it back out, bringing it to his lips. He makes a sound of appreciation. 

Looking around you, you notice that the mood of the party has changed. You, apparently, are not the only one having some fun. Couples and small groups are parting from the table and disappearing into the treeline where doors have begun to appear. One in your direct line of sight opens and inside is what appears to be a bedroom. 

Without hesitation, you remove what’s left of your torn panties, and drop them to the ground. You smooth out your skirt, before standing. You push your chair under the table and hold out both hands to Benny and Remy. “Take me to bed, boys.”

With wide grins on both of their faces, they stand and take your hands. “I think you’ve earned it, darlin’” you hear Remy say, and the three of you make your way to one of the doors that have popped up in the treeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	5. Tongue Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little taste of what’s to come, Reader leads Remy and Benny to a room and they have a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader, _Supernatural-_ Benny Lafitte, _X-Men Universe-_ Remy LeBeau  
>  **Pairings:** Reader x Benny, Reader x Remy, Benny x Remy  
>  **Warnings:** Smut: two mouths + one pussy, Benny and Remy touch tongues, yeah this chapter isn’t much plot. Just smut lol

With both hands, you lead the two men to an open door. Inside, the lighting is perfect, the bed is clean, and there are different types of protection and lube sitting on the side table. The bed is the largest you have ever seen. Not one they’d sell in stores. This makes you smile. It means that if more people wanted to join you, they can. You are pretty sure you will have your hands full with these two, but you can’t help the ideas that pop in your head at the prospect of a few of the others making an appearance.  _ Maybe next time _ .

You sit on the end of the bed, with your feet hanging off the end. Your feet barely touch the floor because the bed is so plush. Both men kneel in front of you and slowly remove your shoes, socks, and your skirt. They are moving at a snail’s pace, savoring every inch of your skin. Remy dances kisses along your leg, started at your ankle. Benny nips and nibbles his way down your leg. You can feel the barest graze of sharp teeth, but he is very careful not to break skin. He uses just enough pressure to make you aware of the danger, without crossing the line. You, after all, haven’t given him permission to actually bite you and he doesn’t want to break the mood of the room. The glasses of blood he had for dinner, should be enough to keep him from losing control. 

But just in case. “Darlin’ I need to remind you of somethin’. I am vampire and this type of stuff usually makes me hunger for a bite. Now I know you don’t want that, but if I have to step out, don’t take offense. And if at any time you do want me to bite you, let me know and we will take steps to make it as safe and as enjoyable as possible.”

You look at him, making eye contact. Noting his lust blown pupils and the deep tones of the visible blue of his irises. You could just leap into the vast ocean of them and get lost forever, the color is so beautiful. 

“Benny, I trust you. You aren’t new at this whole control thing and I know its hard, but you had a big meal and you are really big on consent. Trust me, my mind is at ease here. Besides, if you attack me, Remy can just blow you up.” You smirk at him and his eyes twinkle. He knows you are serious, but he laughs anyways because it is kinda funny if you think about it.

“Now that’s out of the way. How about we have us some dessert?” Remy asks. The weight of his accent grows thicker, coated with a layer of lust so heavy, you can almost pluck the words from the air and hold them in your hand.

You make a sound similar to that of a purr and both men practically pounce on you. In one swoop, Benny has removed your shirt, and Remy unhooks your bra. Everything is now piled on the floor next to the bed. 

Gently, Benny lifts you and pulls you further over the end of the bed. In the time it took him to do this, Remy has somehow shed all his clothing except his boxer briefs. They fit him perfectly, and are, of course, black. He leans over you and gently tugs a nipple into his mouth, while Benny also sheds his clothing. You notice that while one isn’t touching you, the other is, ensuring that someone’s hands are on you at all times. This makes you smile. 

With Benny now also in just his boxer briefs (red, you note), the two men kneel back on the floor. They tug you down the bed further so that the edge of the bed hits your ass about halfway, so that your core is fully exposed, and you can use your feet to keep yourself from falling to the floor. 

They both gently open your legs as far as they will comfortably go, and lean forward, lifting your legs onto their shoulders. You sit up on your elbows to watch the scene unfold. Both men dive towards your dripping center and their mouths meet in the middle. All tongues and lips, both caressing your clit and your folds and sometimes each other’s mouths… You moan at the sight and sensations. This is the most erotic thing you have ever seen in person and dear gods an orgasm is already building because they are strumming your every nerve perfectly. 

Two fingers enter your core and you shout in surprise. They curl against your internal nerves all the while licking and sucking your clit and your folds. And in almost an instant, you cum and you cum hard. You always read about “seeing stars” when someone orgasms but you never thought you’d ever experience such a thing. And yet… here we are.

The noises you make are sinful and bounce around the room, as they work you through the aftershocks of such a sudden orgasm. You are already sensitive from earlier and they worked you over fast and hard. 

You aren’t sure you can move after this. Your arms and legs feel like jello, after being tensed up so strongly. Benny chuckles as he lifts you and brings you to the head of the bed, so you can rest against the pillows. You want to repay them in kind but you are totally numb. 

“Chère, why don’t we take a nap so you can recover.” Remy is the one to suggest this. You feel terrible for being so tired so suddenly, but both men look at you with a pleased expression as they climb in and get settled on either side of you. The lights grow dim as sleep takes you, a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	6. Filled to the Brim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nap, the fun continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader; _Supernatural-_ Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester; _X-Men Universe-_ Remy LeBeau,  
>  **Pairings:** Remy x Reader, Benny x Remy, Dean x Reader  
>  **Warnings:** fluff; smut: oral male receiving - the first instance is two blow jobs at the same time with one mouth, cum eating, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, unprotected sex, it isn't discussed but Reader is on birth control, group sex - one p in v + one p in (male's) ass, powers use during sex, prostate milking, voyeurism

You wake a couple of hours later, feeling fully rested. _It must be the air here_ , you think to yourself. You blink as you register the sounds around you. It is the distinct noise of lips smacking together. You hum in amusement. Looking at the foot of the bed, Remy and Benny are lip locked and touching each other all over, like they can’t touch enough skin fast enough. You giggle at the sight.

Remy turns a deep shade of red, like a kid being caught being naughty and Benny laughs. “We were gone wait for you, love, but this one wouldn't keep his hands to hisself.” Benny makes a motion pointing his thumb at Remy and Remy blushes again.

“Can you blame him, Benny? You are so damn delectable. Now please, don’t stop on my account.” You are hoping that while one is fucking the other, that the available cock will be fucking you. Almost like they can read your mind, Remy motions for you to join them.

You crawl on your hands and knees to them and start to pull Remy’s boxer briefs down. You peel them off his legs and throw them on the floor. While you were doing this, he was doing the same to Benny. Both of their cocks on display, your mouth starts to water. Remy’s body hair is a wild tameness, just like the rest of him. It is thick, but trimmed. The light hits it and the dark curls take on a deep shade of red. Benny’s body hair is light in color and trimmed close to his skin. Both are perfect for their bodies and you can’t wait to put your mouth on them.

You can’t choose so you motion for them to get closer together. “Get close enough so I can touch you both at the same time.” You swear Benny moaned and Remy whined.

Their cocks almost touching you wrap your fist around them both, bringing them together. Both so different from each other. Remy’s long and lean, dark and circumcised, where Benny’s is thick, long, as pale as the rest of him, and uncircumcised. You slowly and gently stroke your hand, which pulls Benny’s foreskin down, causing him to groan and shiver with anticipation. Both men grab your shoulders to steady themselves. You lean down and bring your mouth to their heads and lick across them both. There is no way you can fit them in your mouth, completely, but you can fit enough of their heads in your mouth to make them shiver and moan. Their sounds are perfect. You can feel your slick seeping down your thighs.

Careful of your teeth, you suck the tips, and stroke your hand where your mouth can’t reach. You hear a voice hiss and another one utter “Oh fuck” and you smile as best you can. The taste coming from them is just as different as the cocks themselves. Remy is sweet and and Benny is slightly metallic and salty. Neither is unpleasant and you feel like you could taste them all day.

You can tell both are getting close to release, when the noises they both make are becoming more strangled and their grip on you tightens. Benny’s is a little painful and you shake your shoulder to let him know he’s too tight. “Sorry, darlin’” he utters through his moans. You hum in response, as he loosens his grip but doesn’t let go. He is so good for you. You want to drive them over the edge. You gently scrape your teeth. Not enough to hurt, just enough to give a different sensation and you know you’ve done the trick when both try to pull out of your mouth. You don't let them, wanting to taste at least the first spurts of their orgasm.

They both make sounds like growling and you taste the first of the sticky heat on your tongue. Pulling your mouth off them with a loud pop, you let them finish cumming on your chest, still pumping them together in your fist.

“My good boys. Such a beautiful sight, seeing you come undone together like this,” you purr. You smile at them and both look about ready to collapse. You let go of them as you feel them going soft, and you reach for something on the nightstand to clean yourself off. Before you can get the cloth, Remy and Benny both have swooped in on you, pinning you to the bed and licking you clean.

Good lord you’ve never been so turned on in your life. You know Benny can smell it, as he growls under his breath at you and you run your fingers through his hair.

Your skin now clean, the two men kiss each other again, sharing the taste of you and them on each other’s tongues. You moan at the sight of it.

You lick your lips. “So. What’s next, boys?” you ask, trying to keep the eagerness out of your voice, but failing. Both men chuckle at this.

“Mmm I think I’m gonna fuck you now,” Remy declares.

“And I think I’m gonna fuck him,” Benny says, matter of factly.

“Oh damn,” you say, under your breath.

Remy smirks at you and gently pushes you down on the bed. He is leaning over you, between your legs, with his ass in the air.

You look over his shoulder and Benny is staring at the space between Remy’s ass cheeks with a surprised look on his face. “Damn baby boy. Did you know this was gone happen?”

“No, but I wanted to surprise you.” He looks down at you when you tilt your head in confusion. “I have a little jeweled present back there for him to pluck. So that I am nice and ready for him.” This makes you blush a little.

Remy makes a sound deep in this throat, when Benny tugs the ruby tipped silver plug, but not removing it. It bumps against his prostate, causing Remy to whine..

You whine and thrust your hips, bumping your mound against his hand. “Patience, love. I need to make sure I don’t hurt you on the way in,” Remy declares and slides two fingers into your wet heat.

The air is knocked out of you, since he was gentle but swift, hitting the nerves on the inside with his fingers, and tapping your clit with his thumb at the same time.

He scissors his fingers for a few turns and then when he thinks you are ready, he pulls his hand away. You whine at the loss of it. In one swift motion, he pulls you towards him, using your legs, so they are on either side of his hips and his cock is resting on your mound. He bucks his hips, rubbing himself against you. You pant and whine all at once, wanting more.

“Oh, fuck me,” you moan under your breath.

“As you wish, chère,” he says.

With a smile, he pulls back and lines his head up with your entrance. He grasps his length in his hand and slides it up and down along your slit, bumping your clit, parting your folds and slowly glides in. You both groan as he seats himself. Once he’s in as far as your walls allow, he gets on his knees so his ass is in the air once more, with his arms on either side of your head.

This whole time, Benny was watching the two of you, head cocked to the side, eyes moving between your face and Remy’s jewel. He grins when Remy presents himself. Reaching, he slowly removes the silver plug, wiggling it a little, as it brushes past Remy’s prostate, causing the man to growl above you. The sound rumbling through his chest and vibrating down your body. You shiver at the sensation. Remy smiles at you as he slowly thrusts into you. Your gasps and sounds spurring him on.

Benny taps Remy’s hip and the man stills his movements, while buried deep inside you. You start to flex your internal muscle around him, causing him to twitch inside you. “Not playing fair, chère,” he whispers to you. Taking this as a signal, Benny thrusts his fingers inside Remy, causing the man to buck into you harder than he intended and causing you both to yell out in sudden pleasure. Benny smirks to himself because he just found Remy’s sweet spot. He gently rubs his fingertips against it.

“Brother, you don’t stop that this show is gonna end before it gets started,” he growls, over his shoulder, panting with the effort of holding back.

Benny laughs a little. “Hand me that bottle next to you, darlin,” he asks. His tone is sticky sweet and you just know he’s got something up his proverbial sleeve. You reach for it, and hand it to Remy. Remy holds it for a moment, his hand glowing a little, before he tosses it over his shoulder to the vampire.

Benny catches it. “Thanks for heating it up for me.” He smirks. He opens the bottle. He grasps his length, cupping his hand around the tip. He squeezes some of the lube in the cup he’s made, and strokes himself until he is nice and slick. He then squeezes lube onto his fingertips and runs them between Remy’s legs, teasing the space just above his balls.

Remy yells out, not expecting the sensation. “You and her must be working on the same side. What’s with the ‘not playing fair’ thing?” Remy thrusts into you, again, pulling your legs up higher to go deeper. He has set a leisurely pace, and isn’t going too hard or fast so he can save the main event for when Benny is inside him.

Benny just smirks and says, “Vampire. Pirate,” and climbs onto the bed behind Remy.

This makes you giggle and Remy thrusts into you with a dark expression on his face, as a response. He is smiling extra wickedly. You shiver under him.

Remy stills his movements, again, as Benny gets comfortable between Remy’s feet. You see his hand move and you know from Remy’s eyes rolling back that he is running his cock against Remy’s own entrance. He leans forward over you and you feel his cock twitch inside you and Remy lets out a groan that starts deep in his belly and rumbles up his throat. The sound that exits his mouth is pure sin and you feel your walls tense around him. Benny let’s out his own garbled sound and you know he is seated balls deep in the man between you.

You buck your hips, prompting Remy to move. This causes his own to move and Benny makes a noise deep in his throat. He slowly pulls out allowing Remy to move.

Remy slowly slides out and the further he moves the further Benny does. The two men slowly find their rhythm and when they do, Benny’s thrusts push Remy deeper into you. All three of your sounds of pleasure bounce around the room and you know you are gonna pass out as soon as you orgasm.

Then suddenly the sensation assaulting your senses changes. You look up at Remy utterly confused. He just looks at you wickedly again and closes his eyes, and tilts his head back, concentrating. The sensation starts slow and builds little by little. A heat in your pelvis, that slowly dissipates and turns into vibration. You feel it start deep inside, where his cock is currently rubbing against you, and slowly moves along his length and bubbles out along where his hips and thighs touch you. When it hits your clit, because he is leaning against you, you yell out very loudly, almost sounding like you are being attacked. The sound is sharp and startling.

The vibration pulses between your legs and moves away then comes back. You look over Remy’s shoulder and notice when it goes away, Benny’s facial expression changes. It hits him again, and he snarls loudly like he’s been hurt, but you can tell it was pure bliss. He just sounds animalistic, because it’s triggering his vampire instincts. He is a little scary like this but you know you are safe. He won’t hurt you or Remy.

Finding their rhythms again, the vibration pulses between you and Benny, and when it hits, your voices get louder and louder. Finally after about 5 minutes of this, the door slams open and Dean rushes in the door, gun drawn. “What the fuck is going on here? Who’s dying?”

“No one, brother. Baby boy, here, is just using his powers on us and it's a bit overwhelmin’,” Benny says as he grinds into Remy, causing Remy to grind deeper into you. The sounds the three of you are making are like music to Dean’s ears. Which are turning pink at the sight in front of him.

 

“Oh fuck me,” he mutters. You giggle at this.

“Get in here and shut the door,” Remy yells over his shoulder.

“She gonna be ok with this?” Dean asks Benny, to your annoyance.

“ _She_ is right here and is very much ok with this,” you retort back. You snort a laugh when Dean’s ears turn pink again.

You don’t know how much longer you can hold on, while they are doing this. It gets even worse when Dean sheds his clothes. You are the first one to notice and you moan out loud, when his pants hit the floor and his stiff member is standing tall, on display. You whine when he goes to stand behind Benny.

“Sounds like our birthday girl wants some of your attention, Dean,” Benny says, his words coming out as breathy pants, as he is still moving his hips.

Dean smiles. “Alright, sweetheart, where do you want me?”

“Want to taste you” the words all but forced past your lips as Remy steadily thrusts into you, hitting that spot deep in side.

Dean crawls on the bed, on his knees. You turn your head to the side, and Dean gets settled. It isn’t the best position but it's enough to taste him and to make him feel included.  You part your lips and he grasps his cock at the base, guiding it to your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip, causing him to hiss under his breath. You reach up and grab ahold of the base and stroke up, as you bring your mouth down around him.

As you get into rhythm, Dean starts to gently thrust his hips. “Just like that, sweetheart,” he pants. You swirl your tongue every chance you get and you can tell Dean isn’t going to last much longer. His legs tense up, his stomach grows taunt, and his voice becomes louder as he moves inside our hand and mouth.

Just as Dean announces that he’s close, Remy adjusts his body, changing the angle ever so slightly and you see stars as you gush around his cock. The vibration of your voice and the tight grip on his cock, sends him over the edge, and Dean comes in your mouth and down your chin. You both pant as he pulls out of your grip all the way. Dean lays down next to you, trying to catch his breath.

Remy’s rhythm falters and you know your orgasm is tipping him over the edge and he yells out, eyes closing shut so hard you swear you could hear the lids meet. He pushes deep inside and you feel his release fill you to the brim and seep out on the bed around you. Followed shortly behind is Benny. He thrusts hard into Remy causing him to go even deeper while he still pulses inside you. This causes you to yell out again as it causes an aftershock to ripple through you.

Milking himself, Benny’s movements slow and finally stop as he gently slides out of Remy. Remy groans at the sensation and he is finally able to slowly slide out of you. The four of you lay on the bed. You, Remy, and Benny are still panting and Dean has a pleased expression on his face.

“Well that was fun. To put it lightly.” He widely grins. A rare vision, in your eyes. His smile lines deepen, the crinkles around his eyes crease perfectly, and his eyes sparkle. Dean looks… happy. You sigh, in bliss, at the thought.

The four of you break out in a fit of giggles and deep laughter. The intensity of the recent events, wash over you and you feel like you’ve known these men for decades, and not just because you watch their show or movie, and now their lore. The tension in the room seems to completely dissipate as Dean waggles his eyebrow at Benny and Benny growls in response.

“Looks like we gone be getting dinner, dessert, and a show,” Remy states, laughter on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	7. The After Dinner Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean reconnect and Reader and Remy have a little fun as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader, _Supernatural-_ Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester; _X-Men Universe-_ Remy LeBeau  
>  **Pairings:** Remy x Reader, Dean x Benny  
>  **Warnings:** powers use; smut: tongue worship, dominance overtones, hand-job, oral - male receiving, anal fingering, prostate milking, rutting between two thighs, male receiving - anal sex, aftercare; cute fluff  
>  **A/N:** This is my first time writing a mlm scene. Please be gentle.

Dean all but stalks over to Benny and kisses him soundly on the mouth. They both make noises of appreciation. Their lips and tongues move against each other in a very obscene, yet loving manner. Like they are hungry for something only the other can give.

Remy gets settled next to you. You get comfortable as he opens his arms and you lay against him so your back is against his chest. He gently runs his fingers along your skin, leaving a trail of heat and red along the surface as he gently uses his powers on you. The two of you settling in as the scene unfolds in front of you. 

At the foot of the bed, the two men position themselves so you can get the full show. Benny is laying on his back, fully hard and leaking. Dean crawls between his legs and leans down, tonguing each of Benny’s nipples, and blowing air on them until they are stiff and aching. Kissing his way down Benny’s chest, Dean loses himself in what he’s doing. This is Dean, in all his glory, loving the man in front of him. Benny makes a noise deep in his throat, as Dean gets closer to the tip of Benny’s cock. 

Dean teases his way around Benny’s belly button, with his tongue.The tip of his cock bobs up in down in anticipation, and  Benny whines and thrusts his hips a little, trying to get Dean to touch him where he wants him most. 

Without speaking, Dean gives Benny a look and Benny’s movements still. Fire ignites in your loins, as the dominance in the look, races across your skin, and hits you right where your thighs meet. You whine under your breath. Dean looks over at you and smirks. His expression darkening into one of hunger and want.

Oh you are so screwed… or you will be, once everyone recovers from this. You can’t wait for Dean to be buried inside of you, and the look he just gave you, tells you that he knows it.

The trail of heat that Remy is drawing with his fingers suddenly gets hotter and more vibrant. You look over and his eyes are glowing with lust. You reach behind you and grab his cock, which is hot and hard and heavy against your palm. He hisses in response and his fingers grab your hip. You lean your head back and whisper in his ear, “Now it's your turn to be good,” and you stroke him. You scoot away from him so he can’t be tempted to sink into your heat again and he whines in protest. 

Dean’s lips wrap around the tip of Benny’s aching cock and the sound that comes from Benny’s lips is one of pure bliss. Dean hums in approval as he works his mouth up and down Benny’s length. 

Watching this, Remy thrusts his hips into you, as your tighten your grip on his cock, giving him more friction. He growls under his breath and rests his head against you, lips and teeth, kissing and biting any skin he can touch, giving you goosebumps. 

Dean reaches for the lube and slicks his fingers, running them between Benny’s legs. Benny moves his feet so they are resting on either of Dean’s hips, opening his legs even wider, giving Dean more room to work. His cock still being worked over as Dean’s fingers dance across Benny’s hot entrance. He groans under this breath, as Dean sinks a finger slowly in, gently working the muscles open.

Benny’s body goes stiff and Dean lets his cock go with a quiet pop, as Benny spills all over himself, while yelling out. Dean smirks as he strokes Benny’s prostate, causing Benny to cum harder and longer than he normally would have. 

“Oh god, Dean. Don’t stop, ” Benny begs.

Dean pushes another finger in, rapidly moving them against the nerves again, and Benny all but loses his mind as his cock twitches and he dry cums. With a pained expression on his face, already overloaded and over sensitive from the previous orgasm, he makes a sound like a wounded animal as Dean works him through his back-to-back orgasms and their aftershocks.

Remy starts to pant, as your strokes move faster and the sight in front of him stirs something inside of him.

You lift your leg, and scoot back, you bring his cock between your legs and put your leg back down, pinning his cock between them. “You have been so good, Remy. You can’t go inside me, but you can use my thighs.”

“Oh  _ Chère _ ,” he whimpers.

He thrusts his hips and you feel his length drag against your folds, rubbing your clit, with the movement. At this rate, it won’t matter if he fucks you or not. You know you will get off again, if he keeps going. You clench your thighs together tighter and he yells out, thrusting harder, his hips making a sound as they hit your backside. 

Dean pulls his fingers from Benny, and uses the lube to slick his cock and slides in without any effort. Benny and Dean make a loud sinful sound, overpowering the sounds coming from you and Remy.

The sounds of skin meeting skin, and moaning and panting fill the room again, as everyone concentrates on what they are doing. This goes on for…. You don’t know, you lose track of time.

But eventually, you are the first to tumble over the edge. Reaching back, you grab Remy’s hip and dig your fingers in and yell out. This causes him to thrust hard against you, spilling on the bed in front of you. 

Being spurred on by your sounds and Benny clenching down on his cock, Dean gives several more thrusts before he slams himself into Benny in one harsh move, grunting as he spills. Benny growls out an “OH FUCK” as he orgasms, making a hot sticky mess between them.

Dean sags against Benny, not pulling out. Resting his forehead against Benny’s. Benny brings his feet down to the bed, and Dean groans at the movement. They kiss, tenderly, still lost in the moment. 

By the time you catch your breath, Remy has crawled out of bed, and gone to find a couple of wash cloths to help clean everyone up. He comes back and brings one to you and one to Dean and Benny. Both making noises of appreciation as they wipe each other off.

You arrange all the pillows and pull the blankets back (which, you note, seem to be clean again). You put yourself center to the bed, and Remy crawls in on one side, Dean on the other, and Benny crawls in the bed next to Dean. 

Before you doze off, Dean whispers in your ear, “ I want to keep going just as much as you , but I think we should wait until you visit again, so I can really give you the treatment you deserve.” He kisses your temple, and the arms around you, grip you tighter, in a comforting way. Benny’s arm is resting on Dean’s waist and his hand is laying gently on your hip.

You sigh, relax, and drift off. Remy breathing deeply, while drawing silky warm patterns on your skin. Dean gently snoring in your ear. The rhythmic breathing of Benny. All creating a pattern of sound that helps you fall deeply under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


	8. ‘Til We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party comes to a close, and everyone says their parting goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters:** Reader; _Supernatural-_ Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury; _X-Men Universe-_ Remy LeBeau,   
> **Pairings:** Reader x Benny, Reader x Remy, Reader x Dean  
>  **Warnings:** lots of fluff, slight angst if you squint, mention of palm cutting (for magic)

After some time passes, you slowly wake up and stretch. Two sets of arms tighten around your body, and you squish back down into the bed, getting comfortable. You hum in approval and you doze back off for a little while longer, enjoying the warmth wrapped around you.

Dean stirring next to you, brings you back out of your light slumber and you open one eye and look at him. Still in disbelief that this isn’t a dream. As if reading your mind..

“Sweetheart, quit staring. I’m not a dream, and we will see each other again.” Without opening his eyes, he leans forward and kisses you tenderly. You moan a little but he breaks the kiss before it can get hot and heavy. The ache in your body, causing you to come back to the reality of what happened only hours before. Yeah, you will have to wait a while before doing this again.

You smile up at him and he smiles back. Helping you sit up, you take in the view around you. Remy and Benny were still trying to pretend they were asleep, though both have smiles playing on their lips. You giggle at them. 

You look around the room and notice that all of your clothing was separated, folded, and neatly sitting in their own stacks. Your shredded panties are whole again, and sitting on top of your stack. 

You then notice a cart sitting next to the bed. On it are various pitchers and glasses. One for coffee, one with water, another full of blood, and another with orange juice. On the second shelf of the cart is all sorts of breakfast items. You crawl out of bed, and go over to the cart. You pour a glass of something for each of them. 

You hand the glass for Benny to Dean and Dean waves it near Benny’s face. He breaks his fake “I’m still sleeping” expression and giggles before opening his eyes, sitting up, and snatching the glass from Dean’s hand so fast that you barely saw the movement of it all.  

You hand Dean a cup of coffee, and Remy a cup of strong black tea. You fix yourself your own cup of coffee and grab a pastry off the second shelf. It is buttery and perfect. 

Conversation takes on a quiet tone as everyone wakes up and enjoys their breakfast. Benny notices your expression first, though. 

“What’s the matter, chère?” He sits down next to you on the bed and waits for you to answer.

“I don’t want this to end. But I have a life to get back to and you all have your own worlds to get back to. It just makes me a little sad that I have to wait to see you again.”

Everyone makes a noise of understanding and scoots in close to you, wrapping their arms around you in a hug. 

“We know, darlin’. But you will see us again. And think: you can see any of us. Not just us three, any time you want. With the key Stephen gave you and the relic Constantine gave you. We will never be far away.”

You look up at Remy. “Who knew you were so wise, Remy?” You smile at him.

The three men squeeze you again, and then break the hug, each getting up to get their clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean motions for you to follow them.

Getting out of bed and following them, your clothes tucked under your arm, you walk through the door of the bathroom and realize it is a giant room. There are stalls for a couple of toilets, but the shower itself is huge and in the center of the room. Near where the water hits the floor is a shelf with various bath products. It seems each of you have your own. The four of you stand under the cascading water and let its warmth envelope you. The four of you take turns washing each other’s bodies, enjoying the closeness of the moment.

After the four of you are dressed, you exit the bathroom, and then the bedroom. Everyone from the party is sitting at the table again, socializing and enjoying each other’s company. You notice that the air of the party is much lighter and less formal. People are sitting in each others laps, or leaning into the body next to them. This makes you smile that everyone is being so close and intimate.

Benny heads to the chair he occupied when the party started. “Can I have your attention everyone!” he shouts. “It is time for our Guest of Honor to make her way home. If you wanna say your goodbyes, now is a good time to get it in. We will be leaving soon.”

As if choreographed, everyone stands and crowds around you, lifting you off the ground and and passing you along to each person, so they all can have a turn hugging you and whispering goodbyes and words of love and friendship in your ear. By the time they are finished, everyone’s eyes are lot more watery than they were before, and you are fighting to keep your own tears from falling down your cheeks.

Once everyone has finished their turn, they each wave a final goodbye to the others and make their way back to their own worlds. Once it is just you, Dean, Remy, and Benny, you look around for your mountain of stuff. 

“Um, guys, where are my things?”

“Someone has already taken those home for you. They are probably in your closet right now, so you can sort through them and put them all away,” Benny informs you. 

Satisfied with his answer, you grab Remy’s hand, Dean wraps an arm around your waist, and Benny grabs Dean’s hand. The four of you walk back through the tunnel of trees. All the way back to the room with many doors, smiling, laughing, and talking about nothing in particular.

Once you reach the room with many doors, Remy breaks his grip on your hand and wraps you in a tight hug. “This is where we part ways, chère. Don’t worry, we gone meet again. I guarantee you that.” He kisses you, deeply, and heads to his door. He pulls a key from his pocket and it swings open. From the door you hear the sounds of an active bar, along with a man shouting, “Remy! You old dog! Where you been? I have been trying to win my money back for an age!” Remy looks back at you, laughter in his eyes, and winks. He turns back to the door and you hear his voice fade as he walks through. “I’d love to see you try, old man.” and with that, the door closes and the room is quiet once more.

With Benny and Dean on either side of you, Benny pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door for Diagon Alley. You take a deep breath and walk through.

Much like before, except in reverse, carpet gives way to grass, walls give way to trees, grass gives way to cobblestone and trees give way to clear skys. As you pass by one of the shops, Ollivanders, Dean stops walking.

“Hey, I think I see someone I know. I think this is my stop, sweetheart.” He wraps his arms around you, and kisses you deeply. “‘Till we meet again,” and hugs you tighter.

You don’t trust yourself to speak and you wave as he walks inside. From the open door of the shop, you hear the voice of a very excited woman, squealing with joy, "Dean! What are you doing here?" You hear Dean’s voice fade as the door shuts behind him. "Hiya Charlie, I'm here to get a wand, same as you." 

A grin plays on your lips. Glad to see that Charlie isn't actually gone and she is finally getting her whole Harry Potter experience.

With a knowing look on his face, Benny gets your attention, threads your arm through his, and with a “Lets get you back, sugar”, he starts walking towards where you originally came into the alley.

Stopping in front of the brick wall, he pulls out a small knife from his pants pocket and slices his palm open. Placing it on the bricks in front of him, he utters the words “ _ me exire _ ” and with a flash of light a seam splits down the middle and the bricks start to rearrange themselves to create a doorway.

He licks his wound, sealing his skin, and holds his hand out for you to take, so he can help you across the threshold.

“Alright, darlin’. I can’t go no further than this.” He grabs you and holds you tight, inhaling your scent like he’s committing it to memory. 

“Benny, you will see me again. I promise.”

“I know chère, but it still don’t mean my heart don’t ache with you leavin’.” 

You sigh and hold him tighter. He finally lets go and kisses you gently. “Think you can make it from here?”

“Yeah, I brought the map with me, from last time.” You hold the folded piece of paper up. He smiles at you, pride crinkling his eyes just right.

“You best be going now, darlin’, before anyone realizes you’re gone. Time is gone pass normal for you now.”

“Ok, Benny.” 

And with a final brush of his lips, he pushes you out of the alley. You look back and watch him step through and the brick close back up behind him. The graffiti slowly fades from the walls. You unfold your map and notice it has changed. Following it carefully, you get back to the main road of your neighborhood, noticing that the homes are all back where they should be, and the sun hasn’t moved much in the sky, from when you first made the trip in the other direction.

You make it back home in record time. Looking at the clock, only about an hour has passed. Just long enough for a good walk around the neighborhood, and back again. You close your door and lean against it, sighing with… you don’t know what you are feeling. Relief? Freedom? Something else? You aren’t sure. But deep down this is the happiest you’ve been so you just roll with that. 

You remove your scarf, hat, and coat, and hang them up where they go. You make your way to your bedroom and notice a note on your pillow. 

“ _ Left your gifts in your closet. Nice place you got here. Can’t wait to break it in. - Jefferson _ ”

Your skin heats up, as blood rushes to your face. You fall over on your bed, with a groan.  _ Lord, these men are gonna be the death of me, I swear.  _ You think to yourself.

Crawling across your bed, you pick up your phone from the side table. In your haste to leave the house, you completely forgot it. On it are messages of well wishes, from various friends and family. 

You decide to put on something comfy before settling in and responding to them all. You change out of your party clothes and put on some pajamas and crawl back into bed. You pick up your phone and settle in to answer your messages. 

Your heart feels light and happy, and your muscles feel loose and tender. Hardly any time has passed here, but you know you spent a weekend’s worth of time with some of your favorite people. You look forward to seeing them all again. 

As you finish catching up on your messages and missed calls, you can’t help but let your mind wander. Planning your next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on tumblr (same name!), if you want to reblog it! <3 Please feel free to give me a follow, as well.


End file.
